monster_strike_enjpfandomcom-20200213-history
Tower of Champions - 38F
Hazards Overall Strategy Avoid the Skull Lasers When the mobs get defeated, there will be either a Horizontal or Vertical lasers that can damage you. If the Skull is on the right side of the mob, it will be a Horizontal Laser. If it is on the top of the mob, it will be a Vertical Laser. Make sure you are not in range of those Lasers when you defeat mobs. Stack Wood Null Gravity Barrier Monsters The main hazard is Gravity Barriers. There is also Elemental Effectiveness so your Wood monsters will deal more damage and be able to mitigate just as much. Bring Wood NGB monsters to deal with the main hazards. Have Powerful Bump Combos There are a lot of mobs in the dungeon so you want powerful Bump Combos that can attack from range. Viable Monsters 1st Stage - Use Bump Combos for Mob Clearing Progression Order 1. Defeat mobs Clear the mobs while avoiding Lasers from the Skulls. Each Laser does about 10000 per hit. Make sure you are not a Chick when moving onto the next Stage. 2nd Stage - Focus on the Demons Progression Order 1. Defeat the Demons 2. Defeat the remaining mobs The Demons in the corners will deal a 85000 damage Volatile Blast in 7 Turns. Make sure you clear them before then by pinching them with the Walls. Like the previous Stage, be sure to not be a Chick when moving on to the next Stage. 3rd Stage - Focus on the Demons Progression Order 1. Defeat the Demons 2. Defeat the remaining mobs Just like the previous Stage, take care of the Demons first and then clear the mobs. 4th Stage - Focus on the Volatile Blast Demon Mini Boss's HP: 4.2 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Volatile Blast Demon 2. Defeat the Mini Boss Demon 3. Defeat the remaining mobs The mob Demons will move around the Mini Boss Demon every turn. You can get a pinch between the two Demons to deal a lot of damage. Be careful of the Skull Laser and that you enter the pinch while not being a Chick. 5th Stage - Focus on the Bottom Right Yamato Takeru's HP: 2.1 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the bottom right Demons 2. Defeat Yamato Takeru 3. Defeat the Mech Birds Take down the Demons first to avoid the Volatile Blast. Leave the Mech Birds for last in case your monsters turned into Chicks. Yamato Takeru's Attack Pattern 1st Boss Stage - Focus on Boss Yamato Takeru's HP: 3.5 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat mobs 2. Defeat Yamato Takeru Defeat the mobs first to mitigate damage. Like the original Yamato Takeru stage, avoid the Cross Laser from him. 2nd Boss Stage - Fight From Above and Below Yamato Takeru's HP: 4.1 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Volatile Blast Demons 2. Defeat mobs 3. Defeat Yamato Takeru Take care of the Volatile Blast Demons first. When dealing with Yamato Takeru, attack from the top and bottom of him to avoid the Magic Circles. Use a SS if you need to. 3rd Boss Stage - Use SS Onto Yamato Takeru Yamato Takeru's HP: 4.9 Million Progression Order 1. Use SS to defeat Yamato Takeru Ignore the mobs and spam your Strike Shots onto Yamato Takeru. Aim for the bottom of the Boss to deal optimal damage.